Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a mold and a method of manufacturing a pattern sheet, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a mold and a method of manufacturing a pattern sheet in which a silicone resin is used as a material of the mold.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, most of the methods of applying medicine through a surface of a living body, such as skin and mucosa, are methods of adhesion of a liquid substance or a powdery substance. Unfortunately, since an adhesion area of these substances is limited to a surface of skin, an attached medicine and the like may be removed due to sweating or contact with a foreign material, whereby it is difficult to apply a proper amount of medicine. In such a method using permeation caused by diffusion of medicine, it is difficult to reliably control permeation depth to allow medicine to deeply permeate skin, whereby it is difficult to acquire a sufficient medical effect.
For this reason, a transdermal absorption sheet having a needle-like protruding section with a high aspect ratio (also referred to as fine needles or micro needles) containing medicine, is used for a method of injecting the medicine into skin by inserting the fine needles into the skin.
As a method of manufacturing a functional film having this kind of structure with a high aspect ratio, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-207733 (Patent Literature 1), for example, describes a method of manufacturing a duplicate by transferring a metal mold provided with needle-like objects, and manufacturing needle-like objects having structure with a high aspect ratio by transfer molding using the duplicate.